


rey's songwriting journal

by RiiasShorts



Series: the "soul searching" universe [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Multi, Pop star Rey, Songwriting, just worldbuilding for my fic "soul searching", not really a fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiiasShorts/pseuds/RiiasShorts
Summary: different songs from rey's discography in the "soul searching" universe
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: the "soul searching" universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	rey's songwriting journal

**Author's Note:**

> this really isn't a fic at all, i just want to build out this AU a little more, so im adding some related pieces like this.
> 
> please note i am NOT a songwriter, but this was still really fun to write

INTRO

All my life, I’ve dealt with guys

I’ve had the heartache, the prison break

The double-take and the fake

VERSE 1

I,

I’d given up on trying

Decided I’d spend my whole life dying

Better that than always be the one who’s always crying

VERSE 2

It’s

Hard to say I’d go that way

But I couldn’t say I wouldn’t, oh-kay?

Not when a good night ends with me sleeping on a subway

CHORUS

But you,

You saw me laid there,

My soul bare

And you took me and you held me

And you said,

“Everything’ll be alright,

Baby.”

You,

You saw all my flaws,

My lost cause

But you wouldn’t let me walk away,

Took my hand,

And said, “It’s all gonna be

Okay!”

VERSE 3

Now,

Now I’m here with you baby

Every day, I get more and more crazy

And I, I’m thinking that we could be forever, maybe,

Baby!

CHORUS

You,

You saw me laid there,

My soul bare

And you took me and you held me

And you said,

“Everything’ll be alright,

Baby.”

You,

You saw all my flaws,

My lost cause

But you wouldn’t let me walk away,

Took my hand,

And said, “It’s all gonna be

Okay!”

BRIDGE

But it’s okay if it doesn’t work out,

It’s okay if I’m just not what you’re about.

It’s not like we were meant to be our one and only.

Oh wait,

Except,

We are.

So,

CHORUS

You,

You see me layin’ there,

My soul bare

And you take me and you hold me

And you say,

“Everything’ll be alright,

Baby.”

You,

You see all my flaws,

My lost cause

But you won’t just let me walk away,

You take my hand,

And said, “It’s all gonna be

Okay!”

OUTRO

“It’s going to be forever.”

Through the bad weather.

Through the rain and the storm

I’ll just watch you perform,

And it’ll be like this forever.”

And now I’m not afraid

To lay my soul bare for you

To show you the dark,

So you can bring in the light

Because I know in the end,

You’re gonna make it all alright.

Yeah

Oh, oh-oh oh

Oh oh-oh, oh-oh oh

It’s all gonna be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> im on [twitter](twitter.com/riiasshorts)


End file.
